geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Floyd's The Wall (Banned Song) Pyscho Syd
There is no other day, let's try it another way, you'll lose your mind and play, free games for may, see Emily play. Or the black and green scarecrow that everyone knows, stood with a bird on his hat, and straw everywhere he didn't care. Well that's Syd Barrett's song lyrics for ya. I am a huge fan of the 1965, classic rock band Pink Floyd. Pink Floyd, is a rock band that is similar to The Beatles, but more crazier. Former founder "Syd Barrett"was not the guy, who you think he is. You may thought he was a joyful man singing and writing songs. Well he's fucking not. He's a man of pure evil. He is a "Psycho-drug-schizophrenic maniac". When he's not writing songs. He's out over England, doing different drugs. Which is why he was replaced by "David Gilmore". The band, couldn't deal with his mental shit. I'm just gonna skip straight to the story, so you don't have to hear me rage at his no good bullshit works. That he calls art. It was Christmas day, 2018 and I got the gift I always wanted, since I heard "Comfortably Numb" & Hey You. The 11th studio album, by Pink Floyd, The Wall. I was so fucking excited. I didn't care about the other gifts, I just moved that shit out of the way, and ran to my room to play the album. If You don't know what's on the album, you got songs like "In The Flesh, Another Brick In The Wall (Prt. 2), Hey You, Comfortably Numb and other shit". I played that album, over and over. My Parents we're fucking, tired of it, and I didn't care. Three days later, after the song Empty Spaces played. A loud static noise came on. With a few muffled words saying. "Deppart mi pleh" Which means "Help, I'm trapped". Then loud screams could be heard, With just a short amount of muffled lyrics. "Hello, I'm psycho Syd Barrett" "The band you heard say help, was my old friends" "Now I'm coming after you" I thought it was a joke, and then I heard blood curdling screams, and even more muffled lyrics. Which I couldn't make out. Before It skipped right to Young Lust. Taking it as a joke, I laughed it off and kept listening. During the phone recording part, at the end of Young Lust. Instead of the words "Hello, yes a collect call from Mr. Floyd to Mrs. Floyd, do you accept the charges from the united states?" The phone operator, just screamed, and more muffled words that again, I couldn't make out. The rest of the songs were fine, until the song "Outside The Wall" Came on. This time, there were no static noises, No screams, No nothing. It was all clear. And instead of Roger Waters singing, guess who it was?. Syd Barrett. Saying these two lined lyrics. With nothing but static afterwards. "After all". "I'm good at hanging my friends, on this bloody satanic brick wall". Needless to say, I was done with that album. After those three interruptions, I snapped that CD in half, and burned it. Later that night, I googled the lyrics I heard and came across the songs called "Pyscho Syd". According to the user. He purchased the album, that I had and payed Syd Barrett $500 worth of drugs, to record over Roger Waters songs. Or in your words, changing the lyrics and adding more songs. I told my parents, to never buy me a Pink Floyd album for my record player ever again.